Fui un idiota¿Me perdonas?
by Naty Directioner
Summary: Draco lo sabe, sabe que se equivoco y que fue un gran idiota pero es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Pero el amor que siente por Harry pondrá a prueba ese orgullo...¿Draco aceptara que fue un idiota? ¿Harry lo aceptara de nuevo? ¿Y que pinta Severus Snape y Blaise Zabini en todo esto? ..."Al final los idiotas siempre consiguen segundas oportunidades"


** "Me equivoque"**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a la mismísima señora de señoras J.K Rowling. CD9 (o CODE9) tampoco me pertenece (ya quisiera ¬¬) la letra y música es de los integrantes **Alonso Villalpando, Jos Canela, Freddy Leyva, Alan Navarro y Bryan Mouque. ** Y todos los derechos de la banda pertenecen a la compañía discográfica Sony Music México.

_**Esta fic participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco lo veía desde el otro lado del gran comedor. Era increíble el cómo todo había cambiado en unas cuentas semanas. A su lado su gran amigo Blaise le dio un cadozo.

-Debes dejar de ser tan obvio – le regaño mientras seguía comiendo su cena.

-No puedo evitarlo – le respondió el rubio aun viendo a esa persona, Blaise pensó que era todo lo que su amigo rubio tenia por decir pero después dio un profundo suspiro y continuo – Lo extraño.

-¿Sabes que es tu culpa que ya no estén juntos, verdad? – le pregunto su amigo con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja al estilo Slytherin.

Draco solo un gruñido.

-No tenías porque recordármelo.

-Aja – le dijo su amigo de nuevo sin prestarle mucha atención, el rubio volvió a suspirar mientras veía al dueño de su corazón hablar animadamente con la comadreja.

-**Me equivoque** – dijo Draco inesperadamente, Blaise volteo a verlo como si no se creyera lo que acababa de oír – **Hoy desperté, otra vez, con la ausencia de su voz. **Y no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, no sin él.

Blaise miro a todos lados nervioso hasta que capto la mirada de una leona sobre ellos. Esa Gryffindor sabelotodo sabia que hablan sobre ellos y en la mesa de las serpientes también se habían dado cuenta que su auto nombrado 'Príncipe' no dejaba de ver la mesa de los leones y aun peor…no dejaba de ver al "Chico de oro" "El-niño-que-vivió-y-nos-salvo-a-todos" "El favorito de Dumbledore" "El líder del famoso trió de oro" entre otros apodos que se le fueron dados por las mismas serpientes.

-Draco, vayamos a hablar a otro lado. Todos nos observan – le susurro. En ese momento el rubio por fin despego su mirada de Harry Potter y miro a su amigo, después de unos segundos solo asintió y junto con Blaise dejo el Gran Comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Draco me preocupa – dijo alguien en la mesa de profesores cerca del director.

Dumbledore miro a su maestro de pociones quien tenía una mueca de preocupación en su cara.

-Me sorprendes Severus – le dijo con una voz que hizo a Snape despegar la vista de su ahijado que salía del Gran Comedor sin siquiera haber probado su comida – Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste el primero que le dijo al joven Malfoy que no cometiera… ¿Cómo le llamaste?..."Semejante estupidez".

Snape solo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero también de arrepentimiento y enojo. Si, se había equivocado al decirle a Draco que dejara la relación 'secreta' que mantenía con Harry Potter, fue el primero en el que el rubio confió para decirle acerca de su relación y también fue el primero en defraudarlo.

-Se que yo también me equivoque al no apoyarlos y **no sabes cuánto me arrepiento**, pero ahora me doy cuenta del daño que les hice – dijo Snape quien no solo hablaba por Draco sino también por el hijo de su amor eterno – Aunque no veo a Potter sufrir igual que Draco.

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias Severus, Harry puede aparentar estar bien pero recuerda que ha tenido 17 años para fingir que todo en su vida está bien cuando en realidad se está desmoronando por dentro – le dijo el director con aire de filósofo.

-Aun así no demuestra lo que siente, Draco sufre por él y ese idiota ni siquiera lo volta a ver – dijo Snape furioso.

-No has pensado Severus que Draco ¿**Tal vez, no merezca su perdón?** – Le pregunto Dumbledore y ante eso el profesor de pociones no tuvo otra opción que quedarse callado – Harry a perdido a muchas personas que le importan y cuando pensó que había hallado a otra más…salió herido.

Severus Snape no respondió a eso, solo se dedico el resto de la cena en pensar cómo ayudar a su ahijado a ser feliz de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Draco, no estás bien. Tal vez sea mejor que no vayas a clases – le dijo Blaise a la mañana siguiente cuando su amigo bajo a la sala común y lo vio pálido y con los ojos hinchados.

-Estoy bien – le repitió por decima vez ya cansado – Además no puedo faltar a clases siempre que esto me ocurra.

Ahí Blaise tenía que darle la razón a su amigo, llevaba semanas así y no podía faltar a clases todos los días. Suspiro sabiendo que no podía hacer nada mas por el rubio, así que asintiendo lo arrastro a clases que, lamentablemente, eran pociones dobles con Gryffindor.

Ambos llegaron y para su sorpresa toda su clase se encontraba afuera del salón junto con Snape quien parecía mirar receloso a un grupito que se encontraba al final de todos. Harry Potter y sus amigos estaban algo alejados de todos y, Blaise puedo ver en la mirada de Snape, los miro con resignación para finalmente suspirar y decir:

-Muy bien acérquense todos.

-¿De qué va esto? – escucharon que pregunto Ron a Hermione y Harry quienes solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Puede que sea mitad de año pero al ser su maestro estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer con mi clase lo que me plazca así que no quiero quejas cuando les asigne a su nuevo compañero de trabajo – la voz de Snape les aclaro la duda a muchos.

-¿Nuevos compañeros? – se escucho la pregunta, o más bien murmullo, de Potter y Blaise vio a su amigo estremecerse ya que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Otra vez le dio un codazo cuando se quedo viendo de más al pelinegro.

-Basta Draco – le regaño - ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

-Tenia días sin escuchar su voz – le contesto el rubio aun sin apartar la vista de Harry quien, al darse cuenta de la mirada del rubio, fingía que el piso era lo más interesante del mundo – **Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estas. Harry solo dame otra oportunidad** – dijo el rubio sabiendo que su amado lo oiría.

El pelinegro solo se tenso y se estremeció con esas palabras. Parecía que iba a decir algo pero la voz de Snape los interrumpió.

-Bien, iré nombrando las parejas y estas pasaran a sentarse: Ron Weasley con Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas con Vicent Crabbe…-Draco dejo de escuchar a su padrino cuando su amigo paso a su lado y dedicándole una última mirada de pena entro al salón seguido del pelirrojo.

Ya sin su amigo Draco miro a Harry y le sorprendió que este le devolviera la mirada. _Esa mirada que describe perfectamente lo que sientes_, pensó el rubio con tristeza al notar que esos hermosos ojos verdes solo decía: _Me dañaste, Traicionaste mi confianza, Traicionaste mi amor._

-Hermione Granger con Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy con Harry Potter… – con estos últimos dos estudiantes todos estallaron en murmullos y Draco miro a su padrino con suplica _¿Qué intentas hacer?_ pensó el rubio sin despegar la mirada de Snape quien solo le rogaba con la mirada que confiara en el.

Sin nada que hacer para hacer cambiar de opinión al profesor, Harry y Draco se encaminaron a sentarse juntos en una de las últimas mesas del lado izquierdo.

Al entrar Harry vio a sus dos mejores amigos mirándole con pena y apoyo, claro que esto no paso desapercibido por Draco quien solo los fulmino con la mirada.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos mientras escuchaban a Snape decir las últimas parejas, al final Harry por fin hablo.

-¿Eran ciertas? – le pregunto de golpe a Draco pero aun sin mirarlo a los ojos, como el rubio no respondió Harry continuo -¿Eran ciertas las palabras que dijiste antes de entrar?

-Si – le respondió con voz apagada, no se dio cuenta que los ojos de Harry se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas – Cada una de ellas, Harry escucha sé que **me equivoque, te falle y tal vez no merezca tu perdón** – empezó el rubio viendo que tal vez esa sería su única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Harry quería callarlo pero las lagrimas y los recuerdos no se lo permitían – **Dejemos todo atrás, volvamos a empezar. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento…**- no pudo continuar ya que su padrino entro al salón junto a la ultima pareja.

Harry limpio rápidamente las escasas lagrimas que se habían escapado y fingió ponerle atención a la clase cuando en realidad solo quería voltear con Draco y preguntarle si todo era cierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se había vuelto a dirigir palabra en toda la clase. Draco no sabía qué hacer, tendría que sentarse junto a Harry 3 veces por semana por 2 horas…y no es que le molestara en realidad todo lo contrario, serian su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas pero el tenerlo junto a él y no poder ni siquiera podía agarrar su mano.

El rubio estaba muriendo lentamente, empezó a bajar sus notas, dejo de hacer comentarios odiosos y sarcásticos, dejo de molestar a los Gryffindor, dejo de prestar atención a todo lo que lo rodeaba, hasta dejo de hacerle caso a Blaise y a su padrino. Draco estaba cayendo en una profunda y desespérate depresión…

…Y es que sin su Harry todo cambiaba para Draco, eso se lo dejo muy claro a Blaise un día que ambos estaban junto al lago y el castaño regañaba al rubio por su comportamiento en los últimos días.

-¡Quieres callarte! – Había explotado Draco después de 2 horas de sermón por parte de Blaise - ¡Se que me estoy comportando como un bebe haciendo un berrinche! ¿¡Pero qué quieres que haga!? ¡No puedo continuar sin Harry! – le grito ya desesperado, lo bueno era que ellos dos eran los únicos cerca de ahí ya que todos estaban comiendo a esa hora – Fui un idiota en dejarlo ir, fui in idiota en dejarme llevar por lo que decían los demás y fingir que entre Harry y yo no existía nada…fue un error que jamás en mi vida me perdonare – le dijo Draco con los ojos llorosos de nuevo.

-Draco, ¿Qué le dirías a Potter si él te diera oportunidad de explicarte? – le pregunto su amigo mientras se sentaba junto al rubio debajo de un árbol.

Draco cayó durante unos segundos, pensado en las palabras más adecuadas.

-Le diría que lo extraño demasiado…que, tal vez no lo merezca pero lo amo Blaise. Daria todo por me diera otra oportunidad. Nadie entiende lo que sufro al no estar a su lado – le dijo el rubio sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – Fue un idiota en poner lo que todos pensaban antes de mi amor por Harry, no debí de hacer caso a lo que los demás decían y dejarlo. Fue un verdadero idiota pero lo amo y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Cuando Draco termino de hablar Blaise sonrió exageradamente, el rubio lo miro extrañado mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – le pregunto extrañado pero con la voz quebrada por estar conteniendo los sollozos.

-Por nada…pero ahora será mejor que me vaya – le dijo aun sonriendo y, antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, salió corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – se pregunto a sí mismo el rubio.

-Draco – el mencionado se tenso al escuchar esa dulce voz detrás de él – Todo lo que le dijiste a Zabini ¿Es verdad?

-…Si, si lo es Harry – le contesto Draco con sinceridad y viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo – fui un idiota, por favor Harry perdóname. **Te quiero en mis brazos, me duele aceptarlo. Me equivoque. **Sabes lo orgulloso que soy pero aun así…acepto mi error y quiero tu perdón.

Harry, quien había estado de pie junto al árbol, se sentó junto al rubio y junto sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Me hiciste mucho daño Draco, confié en ti pero tú solo me negaste y fingiste ante todos que yo no te importaba. Lo hiciste sin razón, Voldemort ya estaba muerto y tus padres en libertar por habernos ayudado en la última batalla, pero eso a ti no te importo y aun así me negaste – le dijo Harry cuando se separaron.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras el rubio pensaba en que responder pero no le venía nada a la cabeza. El ya había dicho todo lo que tenía por decir así que solo se le ocurrió una última cosa.

-Fui un idiota… ¿Me perdonas? – le pregunto en un susurro mientras agarraba ambas manos del moreno.

Pasaron solo unos segundos, que para Draco fueron horas, y Harry finalmente respondió.

-Te perdono – le dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a besar al rubio, rato después se separaron – Pero como vuelvas a hacer algo así Draco Malfoy te hechizare hasta la muerte – le advirtió el moreno.

-Prometido – fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de volver a juntar sus labios en otro beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien hecho – le dijo Blaise a Hermione mientras ambos veían como sus amigos se besaban bajo el árbol.

-Ron no me hablara cuando sepa que ayude a que Harry volviera con Malfoy – le dijo la leona – Pero esto es lo correcto – sonrió viendo como su amigo, quien había sufrido toda su vida, al fin era feliz con la persona que amaba.

Blaise solo sonrió demostrando que pensaba igual que ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sabes que Snape ha hecho todo tipo de planes para que volvamos? – le pregunto Harry a Draco, ya era de noche y ambos aun se encontraban bajo el árbol pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

-¿Eso ha hecho? – Pregunto Draco como si no le tomara importancia aunque por dentro sonreía y disculpaba a su padrino – Humm…pues tendrá que esforzarse más.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué?

-Se nota que está arrepentido por lo que dijo y así como yo te perdone tu lo perdonaras a él – le dijo o más bien ordeno Harry, Draco hizo una mueca pero termino asintiendo lentamente.

-Severus también se comporto como un idiota – murmuro Draco después de unos segundos.

-Puede ser – dijo Harry mientras estaba recargado en el rubio – pero se ha demostrado que a los idiotas siempre se les da segundas oportunidades y deben de aprovecharlas.

Draco no respondió, solo acerco a Harry para besarle de nuevo ¿Qué? Había extrañado el sabor de sus labios. Harry no noto como el rubio movía su varita detrás de ellos y un pájaro hecho de papel salía volando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus estaba en su habitación ideando otro de sus planes (Hasta ahora fallidos) para que Potter y su ahijado volvieran a estar juntos, estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había imaginado. No se le ocurrían buenas ideas, después de todo el nunca atravesó por esto.

-No tengo idea de que mas hacer – se dijo a sí mismo cuando de pronto entro un pájaro hecho de papel por su ventana - ¿Pero qué…

La pregunta quedo en el aire, Snape había desdoblado el papel y sonrió negando con la cabeza al leer el pergamino.

_Querido padrino,_

_Harry me confesó que has tratado de ayudar a que nos reconciliemos (no preguntes como se entero, debió ser con ayuda de esa capa suya)____pero tengo que informarte que ya no es necesario pues ya estamos juntos de nuevo._

_Me a perdonando después de lo idiota que fui y (analizando la situación) he decidido perdonarte también por haber sido un idiota (no te quejes que te lo mereces). _

_Aun así gracias por tratar de ayudar y esforzarte para que todo funcionara. _

_Tu querido ahijado Draco._

Snape solo sonrió.

Si, Draco y el eran unos idiotas pero después de todo los idiotas siempre consiguen segundas oportunidades… ¿O no?


End file.
